The Show Must Go On
by CallistoLexx
Summary: For a class assignment, the Misfits must make a movie. Now if they could just agree on which one to do...


**No, I don't own anything! Everything belongs to its respective owners (none of whom are me.) Anyway, don't ask how I came up with this idea. I don't have a clue!**

**The Show Must Go On**

"Refresh my memory. Why did you think it was a good idea for the kids and the X-Men to share a class together?" Beach Head asked as he watched the Misfits begin another argument. 

"You know they need to learn to get along," Roadblock replied for what seemed like the millionth time. "And we thought it best that Jaye not teach a class about film and drama." 

"So what's this assignment again?" 

"They have to make a movie. They can write one or have it be a remake, but they have to make a movie," Low Light answered. 

"We're doing _The Blues Brothers_!" Carly commanded. 

"But I want to do _Jem: Truly Outrageous_!" Adam whined. "Let's do _Jem_!" 

"We're not doing _Blues Brothers_ and we aren't doing Jem!" Althea replied. "We all have to agree on something!" 

"Then I'm not doing it, I want to do _Jem_!" 

"And I want to do _Blues Brothers_." 

"Your opinions have been noted and thrown out of court. There has to be something we can all agree on." 

"How about a puppet version of _Hamlet_?" Fred suggested. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. "It was only a suggestion. I just thought that Shakespeare would get us an easy A from Beast." 

"If we can't come up with something else we'll do that," Althea decided. "Any other suggestions." 

"_Bl_—" 

"We're not doing _Blues Brothers_ and that's final!" 

"At least one of them has sense," Low Light chuckled. 

"What's wrong with _Blues Brothers_?" Beach Head asked. 

"Let me guess, you haven't seen the movie lately, have you?" 

"Do you have any idea how many cars we'd have to buy to destroy for that movie?" Cover Girl asked. 

"Oh, right…I forgot about that. And those kids don't need any more encouragement to crash things," Beach Head conceded. 

"I want to do a musical," Pietro said. 

"Well then we could—" 

"Adam, if you say _Jem_, I'm going to smack you so hard your great grandchildren will feel it!" Althea threatened. 

"Fine Miss Crabby Pants," the light bender pouted. 

"But she's _my_ Miss Crabby Pants," Todd proudly replied. 

"Thanks for the support, Toddles, but it's not needed." She looked around the table. "Well?" 

"_Kill Bill_," Wanda suggested. "Except rename it to _Kill Magneto_." 

"As much fun as that would be…no." 

"Well, we have to come up with something!" 

"_Blues Brothers_!" 

"_Jem_!" 

"Sock Puppet _Hamlet_!" 

"A Musical!" 

"_Kill Magneto_!" 

"No, no, no, no, and no! There has to be something we could do." 

"We could do a documentary," Xi suggested. "_A Day at the Pit_." 

"Hawk would never let us." 

"Why do I have the feeling they're never going to agree on anything?" Beach Head whined. 

"Because we know them too well," Roadblock replied

* * *

"Now just how in the world did we end up doing _Jem_!?" Lance asked as they all met in the Misfit living room in full costume and makeup. 

"I chose the longest straw," Adam stated proudly. 

"This is just sad," Carly smirked. "_Monty Python_ meets _Jem_. Or is it _Jem_ meets San Francisco entertainment?" 

"What are you complaining about?" Todd asked her. "You're a girl!" 

"I'm not just a girl, I'm Pizzazz! Thank you for letting me be her." 

"As if we had a choice," Wanda grouched. "I still can't believe you bit me!" 

"Well, there was no way I was going to be a Hologram. I'm a Misfit." 

"Me, too!" 

"Hey, I let you be Roxy, what more do you want from me?" 

"You 'let' me? Who died and made you queen?" 

"I'm the leader of the Misfits. I'm Pizzazz." 

"Why you little—" 

"Let's not start this again," Althea, dressed as Aja, whined. "Let's just get this over with. Now when I call your name, say you're here. Understood." 

"Of course we understand. We're not stupid," Fred replied. 

"Oh, I must resist the urge to comment," Wanda moaned. 

"Fine," Althea sighed. "Jem and Jerrica?" 

"Here!" Adam shouted with excitement. 

"Okay, who was supposed to give him his sedative?" 

"Lifeline slammed the door in my face, laughing," Carly explained. 

"Okay, we'll get revenge on him later. We'll give Adam some of B.A.'s coffee and lock him and Lifeline in a small room together for a few hours. Kimber?" 

"Here, Cuddlebumps," Todd answered, thankful that he was one of the few allowed to wear pants. 

"Shana?" Althea asked, being met by silence. "Shana?" Again there was no answer. "Xi! That's you!" 

"It is?" 

"Yes." 

"Here." 

"Synergy?" 

"Here," Fred replied. 

"Rio?" 

"The perfection that is Pietro is here!" Quicksilver answered proudly. 

"Eric?" 

"Still here," Pietro replied. 

"Remind me why he has two roles?" Lance asked. 

"Simple. No one else would agree to be Rio and Quickie is the only one slimy enough to play Eric Raymond," Carly replied. 

"I resent that." 

"As if I care." 

"Pizzazz?" Althea asked again, looking at Carly. 

"I'm here." 

"Roxy?" 

"I still want to be Pizzazz," Wanda whined. 

"Too bad. Stormer?" 

"I hate you all. I hate you all so much," Lance stated. 

"Why?" Carly asked. "You look cute in a dress." 

"I want to die, I just want to die." 

"Come on, let's get this over with," Althea said, turning to Cover Girl, who had agreed to operate the camera. "We're ready." 

Cover Girl couldn't suppress her smile at the sight of the boys in drag. "You are aware that when the X-Men see this, the guys are never going to live it down, right?" 

"That's why I made sure Adam got the long straw," Althea whispered back. "Make sure you get it all on tape. I know that the X-Geeks would love to see what nice legs Lance has under that skirt." 

**The End**


End file.
